Noche de alcohol y amor
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Alfred decide invitar a Arthur a tomarse unos tragos, antes de que terminen como locos se lo lleva a la casa, algo sucede con el americano al tomar una iniciativa que enloquece al británico USUK lemon


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

**Noche de alcohol y amor**

Me presentaré, soy Arthur Kirklant y represento al Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda, sé que mi nombre es muy largo pero estoy orgulloso de él, además los demás países suelen decirme simplemente Inglaterra –a pesar de que el maldito de Estados Unidos me llama Iggy- no soporto que me llame así –y aunque todos le llamamos América por ser más simple- me saca fácilmente de quicio.

Hoy estoy en una reunión con el G20 y como siempre hacen un gran alboroto –ya que hay más países que lo normal al G8-, al menos no es una reunión mundial. Tomo una buena taza de té, pero no puedo concentrarme con tanto ruido de estos idiotas, en especial de Alfred, ¡es que no para de decir estupideces como que es el héroe! Se cree el mejor estando en frente y hablando mientras come –cómo no ah engordado con tanta comida que ingiere?-, y ni siquiera el mexicano hace algo, vale que es el presidente.

Alemania trata de callarlos de nuevo y como siempre no obedecen a la primera, ni a la segunda…está bien, ahora al menos Russia se puso a discutir con él, qué raro, dónde está Alfred?

-Iggy~! –me gritó el muy malnacido justo en el oído!-

-qué quieres idiota?! y no me llames así! –me giré para gritarle totalmente molesto-

-quieres ir a tomar algo después? –eh? Me invita a tomar? Por qué siento mis mejillas más tibias de lo normal? Al demonio!-

-acaso eres idiota? déjame en paz y vete –y no me hizo caso como de costumbre, pero por qué se tiene que acercar a mi rostro? Me pone de los nervios- a-aléjate! –lo empujé-

-vamos! No seas aburrido, nadie más está libre y no es divertido ir solo –rogó como si no le hubiera hecho nada-

-no! –respondí pero algo dentro de mí quería decir que sí, maldito subconsciente- y no soy aburrido!

-pero Iggy, sólo es por hoy, yo invito –sonrió ampliamente, era una linda sonrisa que…pero qué diablos estoy diciendo?!-

-si voy dejas de joderme? –decidí acceder, tal vez unos tragos no me hagan daño, pero mi estómago sentía algo extraño, me habrá sentado mal el té?-

-sí~! Entonces después de aquí nos vamos, sí?

-sí –respondí aburrido como si no me interesara, sigo sin entender por qué finjo si en verdad él no me importa-

Fue un tortuoso día, sentí que no se acabaría nunca pero al fin soy libre. Alfred se acercó a mí después de que la mayoría habían salido y yo terminaba de recoger mis cosas

-ya estás listo? –me preguntó feliz-

-no me apresures, te estoy haciendo un favor al acompañarte –le respondí con el seño fruncido-

-bueno, bueno. Yo conduzco! –salió disparado hacia la salida para buscar el auto, era un niño a veces-

Caminé tranquilo y me subí con paciencia, no tenía la intención de comportarme como él. Al rato de conducir llegamos a un bar que se notaba de buena calidad, nos sentamos en la barra y pedimos una cerveza

-valla, está buena, no? –preguntó con su eterna sonrisa con media jarra vacía-

-lo admitiré sólo por esta vez –terminé con mi jarra y pedí más, en verdad sí estaba muy deliciosa pero no lo diría de ese modo-

No sé cómo pero cuando me di cuenta Alfred me estaba cargando en su espalda, me sentía pesado y débil, cuánto habré tomado? No lo sé, pero al parecer este no era tan idiota como para dejarme tomar hasta que perdiera la consciencia, en realidad tengo un problema cuando bebo, pero no es mi culpa!. Cuando llegamos a su casa yo seguía aturdido, y a pesar de todo a veces decía idioteces, odio eso, apenas pude caminar sostenido por él enganchándome en su hombro, Alfred también iba ebrio, pero lo suficiente como para poder llega a su casa a pie, estoy feliz que sepa que no debe conducir en ese estado.

Logramos entrar y me acosté en su sofá junto a él. No dije nada porque me sentía un poco mal, pero al mismo tiempo noté algo: el rojo en sus mejillas por el alcohol le sentaba bien, se veía lindo…sigo diciendo idioteces, debe ser por tomar tanto, no es como si Alfred me gustara, nada de eso. No me di cuenta en el momento que él se puso frente mío, debí sonrojarme porque mis mejillas ardían mucho

-Arthur…-susurró mi nombre con un tono muy sensual, eso me estremeció- sabes algo?

-hmm…q-qué? –apenas pude articular palabra, me sentía nervioso-

-quiero besarte

-…?! –no pude responder a tiempo porque sus labios me cerraron la boca, eran muy suaves y…me gustaban-

Correspondí tímido, en verdad quería profundizar el beso, sentía mi corazón palpitar muy rápido y no podía evitarlo. Él se separó y tomamos aire; me miró son esos ojos tan azules, me sentí indefenso, esa mirada no era normal, sino una más posesiva y lujuriosa. Supe lo que quería en tan sólo un segundo, me quitó mi ropa a velocidad récord y me besó con más pasión.

Ya no quise detenerlo ni pensaba mucho, le hacía caso a mi cuerpo, por qué? Se sentía bien, como si fuera correcto, me gustaba y ya no lo negaré más.

Me besó adentrándose en mi boca, jugaba con mi lengua, miles de sensaciones pasaban por mi cuerpo, lo abrasé para profundizar todo lo que podía ese beso. Alfred bajó por mi cuello mordiendo suavemente y succionando mi piel, me estremecí sintiendo su respiración en mi oreja y su tibia lengua pasar por mí, se sentía demasiado bien, me excitaba con cada rose y al parecer él también

-Alfred…-no pude evitar suspirar su nombre-

Él no dijo nada, sonrió y pasó a mi pecho desnudo, gemí al sentir que mis pezones eran estimulados, uno era devorado por su hábil boca y el otro con sus sutiles manos, seguí gimiendo, mi respiración se agitaba más, Alfred hacía un buen trabajo y me hacía enloquecer. Dejó marcas por mi pecho y abdomen, yo lo disfrutaba y él disfrutaba de mi cuerpo; estaba sonrojado, era hermoso.

Rápidamente Alfred posó sus manos sobre las mías para que no me moviera tanto y su rodilla buscó rozar mi entrepierna, se sentía exquisito y gemía, no me podía contener, al parecer eso le gustaba, escucharme de esa forma lo volvía más posesivo conmigo; no esperó mucho, me dejó en ropa interior y se dejó a sí mismo de igual forma rozando su esbelto cuerpo contra el mío que tampoco estaba tan flácido, se sentía fuerte y dominante, esa parte me excitaba más

-ah~…Al-fred –me volvía loco y no podía dejar de repetir su nombre, me besaba, acariciaba y la temperatura era alta en nuestros cuerpos-

-Arthur…

Susurró mi nombre y me sentí tan bien, supe lo que seguía. Se despojó de su prenda y con los dientes bajó lo mío lenta y tortuosamente, acarició mis piernas separándolas y de inmediato se colocó entre ellas, sus manos se sujetaron en mis caderas y entró, fue rápido y gemí muy fuerte debido al dolor que sentí, hasta arquee mi espalda, Alfred se dio cuenta y esperó, se inclinó un poco y me besó suavemente para comenzar a embestir, ninguno de los dos evitamos jadear y gemir el nombre del otro.

-ahh~ ah~…ah~! Alfred~! –yo sólo podía recitar su nombre entre mis jadeos y gemidos, mi vista se nubló de tanto placer que recorría mi cuerpo-

-ghm~…ahh~ Arthur…ghham~! –él no se quedó atrás, disfrutaba penetrarme, era la primera vez que lo hacía de esa forma, debí estar muy estrecho para él-

Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y veloces, éramos uno. Sentí sus caricias y besos, yo le correspondía, en un momento dado él se volvió a inclinar pero para besar mis cejas, ese era mi punto erógeno y gemí muy fuerte, él lo disfrutó pero me desquité jalando a Nantucket y él gimió fuerte.

Tomó al Big Ben y lo movió de arriba abajo con una de sus manos, ya no podía pronunciar palabra de las oleadas de placer que sentía

-ahh~ ahh~ a-ah~! m-más ahh~ -antes de que sintiera un punceo en mi vientre bajo lo dejó para cumplir mi deseo, elevó mis piernas a sus hombros y empujó llegando más profundo-

Enloquecí con eso y él también

-ghm~ ahh~ a-ah~!

En un momento sentí que tocó mi punto G y él lo supo embistiendo más fuerte, no le hizo falta mucho más porque me corrí en su vientre en el más fuerte gemido que di, sentí mis músculos contraerse y eso le afectó haciéndole venirse dentro de mí, me sentí relajado y satisfecho, era tibio y se sentía agradable. Se relajó estando sobre mi pecho por un momento y luego salió despacio sacándome un leve gemido al igual que a él.

El espacio del sofá era algo pequeño pero logró acomodarse para que yo me acurrucara en su pecho, había sido espléndido

-Arthur…-susurró suavemente con la respiración ya tranquila-

-dime…-hablé suave aún en su pecho-

-te amo…-admitió besándome la coronilla-

-yo también te amo…-le respondí sumamente feliz abrazándole más fuerte-

No nos importó más y dormimos juntos esa noche, todo era perfecto ya, Alfred no estaba del todo borracho –de hecho luego me confesó haber bebido sólo para tomar el valor de hacer lo que hizo y eso me alegró en demasía porque me propuso noviazgo-, ahora salimos como pareja y ambos somos felices juntos y amándonos, tengo suerte de que él haya tomado la iniciativa esa noche de alcohol y amor.

.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, sean amables por favor que es la primera vez que escribo un POV y como de una vez le puse lemon...en fin, gracias por leer y felices fiestas

merezco reviews?


End file.
